


One Night of Passion

by HazelRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: The war was over, and it had been two years since she last saw his face. She waited patiently as she always had for his return, and when he did, he returned with a passion she'd never seen before.  A simple dinner and moments of catching up meant the world to Sakura, but then Sasuke tried to leave again. Sakura convinces him to rest for the night, a request denied when their hidden passion ignites the darkness of the night.





	One Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2014 in celebration of SasukexSakura becoming canon. I'll never forget the rage fests on Tumblr.

Sakura sighed as she gazed out of the window of her home. Rain pelted against it, creating a calming melody. Closing emerald orbs, she drew her knees to her and wrapped her arms around them. A slight chill racked her body, and she knew a blanket would do her good, but Sakura had no motivation to move five feet to get it. Sakura reached out her left leg and tried to pull her grey blanket to her. As she suspected, her legs were a little too short.

“Guess I don’t need it,” she mumbled to herself.

She looked through the large window again to see a fork of lightning across the sky. It was majestic and something she loved about her bay window. Whenever it stormed in Konoha, she could watch the beautiful show from the comfort of her home. Thunder rolled overhead, and the medic looked up at her ceiling in recognition. Her soul was longing to go out into the rain. It was calming. Standing in the rain made all her sorrows and troubles were being washed away. 

Sakura stood up and stretched. A hand ran through her coral locks before she padded along the worn wood floors to her sandals by the door. She also grabbed a red jacket from the table nearby. It wouldn’t save her from getting wet but perhaps keep her warmer. She didn’t mind either way; she welcomed the chill. Sakura opened the door and looked out at the storm after placing on her thin jacket. Where her house was, there was only one streetlight, but it was far. She saw its dim light through the woods and went there.

Sakura closed the door behind her and bounded into the warm embrace of the rain. The summer storm dropped pelting rain on the kunoichi and she got drenched. Despite that, she ran to the light and came skidding to a halt as she looked at it. In front of it sat the bench where Sasuke had first left her. Her heart pounded as she gazed at that spot. It usually brought back heart-wrenching memories that stabbed her in the chest every time she saw it. This time it didn’t. In fact, it brought a smile to her face. 

After the war, Sasuke left again. Sakura expected it even if she hoped deep down he wouldn’t. Sasuke needed to find himself. All of his goals ended up being wrong. Sasuke understood that now, but what was his next step? Sakura wanted to answer it for him: return and pick up where he left off. She realized it wasn’t her place to say something, so she waited for his return. Two years passed since she saw his handsome face. Sakura was now at the ripe age of eighteen. The years seemed trickled by.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body and sat on the hard, unforgiving bench. Her fingers reached up to touch her forehead where Sasuke poked her. That simple display made her smile hard. And it wasn’t just a poke; his fingers had brushed her bangs out of her face as he retreated. She watched as another fork of lightning etched the deep purple clouds. She held her arms out and breathed after bringing her bare legs up to sit cross-legging. The warm rain comforted her and was just what she needed after thinking about Sasuke. He entwined himself within her own being. Her dinky crush developed into something deeper and after their last moment together, it had tripled in fiery intensity.

“You’re soaking wet.”

Sakura started at the voice but kept her eyes closed. Was she hearing things? She opened them to see one lone Rinnegan orb shining through the dark. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t do anything but stare at him.

“You’re back,” she whispered.

“I am,” he answered. 

Sakura stood to her feet, fighting with herself not to embrace him as she desired. Tears streamed down her face and she was thankful for the rain masking it for her. It must not have worked because Sasuke told her she always cried for him.

“I always will,” she said with a weary smile. “You must be hungry. Why don’t you come by my place, and we’ll get you in some dry clothes and some chopsticks in your hand?”

Sasuke nodded, and the two of them made the short trip back to Sakura’s home. She couldn’t believe it. Sasuke was back; Sakura couldn’t get that stupid ass grin off her face. His return would make Naruto ecstatic if he didn’t crash through her door to see him. She frowned. He’d better not. They needed to catch up because he left within the same week of the war ending. Her eyes traveled down to the grey throw over he was wearing. It hid the remnants of amputated limb, and if she didn’t know, Sakura wouldn’t have thought about it.

“How’s your arm doing?” she asked while opening her door.

“I’m ready to have the arm Lady Tsunade was creating for me,” he answered. “I can only use the Sharingan and Rinnegan without my other arm to help me make signs.” 

Sakura nodded and entered. “I could see that being a problem.”

Sasuke stepped in behind her and surveyed her quaint little home. She turned on the lights and saw her small living room on the right that had scattered medical scrolls all over a short mahogany table. They both removed their shoes, and Sakura informed him she would go see if she had clothes that would fit him and bring him a towel to dry his hair. She turned on her heels and when she reached her bathroom closet, she realized that Sasuke was behind her. She almost jumped out of her skin.

Sasuke gave her half a smirk. “You’re a little on edge.”

“Sh-shut up!” she stuttered while shoving a black towel into his hands. “I didn’t know you were behind me!”

She brushed past him into her bedroom, which he also followed her into. Sakura did a dance of joy on the inside for cleaning her room earlier that morning. She rummaged through the large dresser off to the left. She found an oversized grey shirt and black sweats. The sweats were also too big and would fit him. She turned toward him, but her face tinted red before she whirled away.

“Sasuke!”

Sasuke had stripped out of his wet clothes and was only in soaked white boxers. She could see right through them, and the picture burned in her brain. She threw the items over her shoulder and heard him catch them. It was then she realized that he wouldn’t have anything on underneath the sweatpants she gave him. Sakura tried to focus her mind and pulled out a pink tank top and black shorts to change into. She shivered from the chilliness of being sopping wet in a cool home. Sakura looked over her shoulder Sasuke and saw he was watching her. 

She marched towards him and shooed him out of her room before closing the door behind her. Sakura breathed as she leaned against the door. She needed to stop acting like a child. This was too much. She should be comfortable around Sasuke even though she was in love with him.  Sakura squared her shoulders, left to change, and threw her wet clothes in her dirty clothes hamper. She laid Sasuke’s clothes out and turned on a fan, so they could dry faster. When she opened it, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. She padded into the bright living room and saw him in the kitchen.

Sakura followed him in there and saw him making himself at home by fixing a bowl of the miso soup she made and some salted fish and rice. She watched him put them all in the same bowl. “I’ve never seen that before.”

Sasuke grabbed another bowl from the cabinet. to enjoy the thunderstorm first, so she left the stove and oven on low, so her food wouldn’t get cold. Sakura mused over how gray brought out the beauty of the Rinnegan and it seemed like a nice color on him. She noticed that his skin tanned during his travels. Traveling darkened his complexion just enough for her to notice.  Sakura got them chopsticks and spoons before they headed to the dining room where her cherry oak eating table was. Two red pillows sat on each side. Sakura moved to one side of the table, and Sasuke sat on the other. Her stomach grumbled when she planted herself on the floor. She was looking forward to her meal. It had been a new recipe and from the scents wafting from her steaming bowl, she'd enjoy it. The hungry woman dug in, getting a piece of fish and some soup coated rice. She bit into it and closed her eyes. Was she a chef or what?! She tried to stop herself from wolfing it down. She looked up to see Sasuke gazing at her. He fixed her a bowl that looked just like his and handed it to her. “Try it.”

She hadn’t tried it yet. She wanted to enjoy the thunderstorm first, so she left the stove and oven on low, so her food wouldn’t get cold. Sakura mused over how gray brought out the beauty of the Rinnegan and it seemed like a nice color on him. She noticed that his skin tanned during his travels. The sun's rays did him justice.  Sakura got them chopsticks and spoons before they headed to the dining room where her cherry oak eating table was. Two red pillows sat on each side. Sakura moved to one side of the table, and Sasuke sat on the other. Her stomach grumbled when she planted herself on the floor. She was looking forward to her meal. It had been a new recipe and from the scents wafting from her steaming bowl, she'd enjoy it. The hungry woman dug in, getting a piece of fish and some soup coated rice. She bit into it and closed her eyes. Was she a chef or what?! She tried to stop herself from wolfing it down. She looked up to see Sasuke gazing at her.

“Well, are you going to stare at me or eat?” Sakura questioned as she picked up more of her meal.

“I haven’t decided.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued eating. “You’d like it. Try it already.”

Sasuke looked down at his meal and picked up his spoon. He took his first bite and looked at Sakura. “I was unaware you knew how to cook.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me,” she breathed.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they ate and when they finished, Sakura took their bowls and utensils to the kitchen sink. She put the food away and washed the dishes.

“What have you been up to?” Sakura called over her shoulder. 

Sasuke joined her in the kitchen and was sitting on the step stool she sometimes used to get items from a tall cabinet. Sasuke leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees. His gaze dropped to the floor.

“Reevaluating my life,” he answered. “I’ve made many mistakes, and I don’t know what to do next.”

Sakura listened. “What you _want_ to do?”

Sasuke rubbed his hands against his face. “I’m not sure but know I don’t belong in the village.”

Sakura whirled around and opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to silence her. “It’s not because of the people. After all I’ve been through, being a Jounin who teaches kids doesn’t sit right with me.”

The pinkette continued to wash the dishes as her heart sank. “So, you’ll continue to be a wanderer then?”

“I am more at ease as a wanderer now that there is no one on a warpath to save me,” Sasuke explained. “Naruto saved me, but I am not part of the village anymore.”

Sakura dried her hands on the white dish towel and moved toward Sasuke. She embraced him in a hug, surprise filling her when he laid his head in the crook of her neck. “You will always be welcome in my home. Don’t think because you’re a wanderer you won’t come back to see me and Naruto! I won’t have it!”

Sasuke chuckled against her and wrapped his arms around her back. “Thank you, Sakura.” Sakura stroked his hair before releasing him. Sasuke stood to his feet. “My clothes should be dry now and the rain has stopped. I must be on my way.”

The last Uchiha moved to brush past her, but Sakura grasped the back of the shirt he was wearing. “Don’t go,” she murmured. “Get some rest and leave tomorrow. I’ve got a spare bed you can use. It might rain again tonight, you know.”

Sakura tried to hide her face contorting with the tears threatening to fall. It hadn’t even been half an hour yet, and he was already trying to leave again. She knew he understood just how much she, Naruto, Kakashi, and the village accepted him, but it wasn’t enough. Why wasn’t it?

“Sakura.”

She didn’t respond but wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his back. She held him for a few moments, and he did not break away from her. Sasuke whirled around and embraced her. Confused emerald orbs looked up into mix matched ones. Gentle fingers brushed her cheek and curled into her knotted hair. Sakura reached up to place her hand against his.

“You have always stood by my side,” Sasuke began. “No matter what I did, no matter how absurd my actions, you still defended and cared for me. I don’t know why.”

“Yes, you do Sasuke,” Sakura answered with a smile breaking over her face. She reached up to grasp his face in her hands. “It’s because I love you.”

Sasuke’s features softened, and the smaller woman felt herself being backed up against the nearest wall. She stopped when the wall let her know she couldn’t go any further. Sasuke was so close. So near his warm breath fanning along her skin. She angled her head and at that moment, he captured her lips. Sakura couldn’t believe what was happening. Was she in genjutsu? Was this a dream? Sakura never thought Sasuke would ever show her any form of affection like this, but here he was, biting her lip. The light sting was enough to tell her it wasn’t fake.

Sakura didn’t ask any more questions. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands laid on her sides. Despite her shorts, the warmth of his hands was seeping through them. Sasuke pressed his chest against hers as her fingers wove into his disheveled ebony locks. He was devouring her mouth, and Sakura returned his passion full force. When he asked her for entrance, she accepted, and his tongue delved into every crevice. She moaned into his mouth as their kiss deepened. His hands wandered the planes of her body, first starting up her hips until he was at the hem of her shirt. Sasuke's fingers moved underneath it and onto her sides.

Sakura welcomed his warm hands along her skin. When the need for air became too great, they parted, panting hard.

“Sasuke,” she whispered. “I-”

He put a finger to her lips to silence her and dragged it down to her chin before gripping it. “Let your body lead you Sakura.”

Their eyes met. The flustered woman felt a fire ignited within her, and Sakura couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around Sasuke’s shoulders, pulling his head down to greet her wanting lips. He slammed her back up against the wall and lifted her. Sasuke pressed against her core and kissed her with a passion she didn’t know he had for her. 

They broke for air once more. Sakura ran her fingers through Sasuke’s hair again before giving him a sultry smile. “Let’s go back to my bedroom.”

He didn’t answer with words. Sasuke turned and carried her bridal style back to her bedroom, an impressive feat with only one arm. Sakura took that moment to plant kisses along his neck before sucking where his pulse beat. She heard his sharp intake of breath and the next second she was being tossed onto her bed. She landed none too gracefully and glared up at Sasuke before brushing pink locks out of her face. Her expression softened when she saw him giving her a smoldering gaze.

 Sasuke reached for the grey shirt it over his head in a short and tortuous manner. Because of his handicap, he had to work the shirt over his shoulders before he could pull it over his head. Sakura swallowed as each muscle tightened and shifted under his smooth skin. His body had many scars like most shinobi, but it complimented him. Her room was dark; only the light of the living room filtered through the hallway. Sakura jumped off the bed and walked to close her bedroom door. Once secured, she turned, leaned on it, and flicked on her bedroom light. Sakura maintained eye contact while pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

Sasuke held his hand out to Sakura; she stepped forward gingerly in response. She took his hand without question. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Sakura’s arms went around his waist. She watched as he came up to capture her lips. His hand wandered to her breast and Sakura gasped when he gripped the soft mound. He massaged it, pinching at her nipple until it was erect and poking through the satin of her black bra. Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke slipped her bra off her left shoulder and she reached up to pull off the other side. 

Sasuke didn’t hesitate to latch onto her breast with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her pert bud before propping himself up on his elbow. Sakura’s moans grew louder, and she arched into his mouth. This experience with Sasuke blew her mind. Her core throbbed. Moisture pooled in her fresh underwear, and she wanted nothing more than Sasuke to be closer than he already was. 

Sasuke released her nipple with a pop and slid further down her body. He sat up on his knees and brushed his hand from her sternum until he stopped where her shorts started. He bit his lip, not knowing how crazy it was driving Sakura, before looking up at her and tugging at them. Sakura steadied her breathing and prepared herself for what was to come. She reached up and ran her hands over his forearm and down to his fingers before sitting up and kissing his hand. She released his hand, laid back, and arched her hips off the bed to assist Sasuke with removing her shorts and underwear. Now there was nothing to cover her. She was naked before him, vulnerable. She watched as he drank in every inch of her body. His hand once again traced her skin, this time across her flat stomach and over the ridges of her hips. He circled around back to above the juncture between her thighs. Sasuke smirked at her before raising his hand and waving it back and forth, indicating for her to open her legs. 

Sakura met his gaze, defiance dancing in her eyes. “Make me.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her before grasping her right knee and opening it while using his knee to push her other leg against the bed. Soft touches traveled down her leg and she shuttered at the sensation. She watched through lidded eyes as Sasuke sucked on two of her fingers and brought them between her parted thighs. A simple touch coated his fingers in her slickness. 

“You’re so wet,” he commented. “You’re ready for me.”

“Am I?” she questioned.

He leaned down to kiss once more and as their tongues danced, Sakura stopped to gasps when Sasuke’s finger plunged into her depths. It wasn’t painful at all. It felt so good; she begged him for more. Sasuke inserted a second finger and moved them at an agonizing pace. Sakura lifted her hips to feel him more, but each time he would remove his amazing digits from her body, leaving aching for his touch. 

“What do you want Sakura?” Sasuke questioned, licking his fingers clean and held her gaze. 

“I want you!” she exclaimed. “Sasuke more!”

“How bad do you want me?”

She’d had enough of his games. She glared at him and reached between his knees. He let out a small grunt as she gripped him through his sweats. Up and down her naughty hand went. 

“Now Sasuke.”

“Not yet,” came his solid answer. “I’m going to make you understand the true meaning of want.”

Sakura’s womanhood contracted at the sound of his voice. The Uchiha laid flat on his stomach between her parted thighs. His good arm hooked underneath her leg, and he steadied himself on his elbow once more. He kissed down the creamy skin of her thighs and came eye to eye with what he was after, her dripping wet heat. The taste of her on his tongue made him ravenous. Sasuke buried his face in her smooth pussy. Sakura cried out as he ravaged her. Her hips bucked, and she pulled at his hair.

“Oh my God, Sasuke don’t stop!” she screamed.

Her moans were like fuel to him. He wanted her louder, a writhing mess who could only find relief he gave. Sasuke licked her again before sucking on that sensitive bundle of nerves. Sakura shrieked in ecstasy and pulled her legs back to give him better access. His mouth was hot on her, making her almost want to pull him away. Sakura threw her head back and moaned. Sweat was trickling down her chest.

“I will give you more.”

How could he do that?! Sakura understood when his fingers enter her again and his mouth hot on her dripping core. A tight sensation coiled in her pelvis. She’d never felt such an intense sensation. It was building, growing stronger, and just as her mouth opened into the shape of an “o”, Sasuke stopped. Sakura took this moment to catch her breath.

“Why did you stop?” she panted.

“I haven’t,” he answered, dropping his pants so Sakura could see what she had deep down always wanted to see since she was a young teenager.

His cock stood proud, nestled in shaven dark hair. It was big and intimidating, yet curiosity prodded her, Sakura sat up and got to her knees and Sasuke did, too. Sasuke grabbed a handful of pink locks and crushed their mouths together. She could taste the strong flavor of herself on his mouth. Sakura pushed him away. She placed a hand against his bare chest and pushed him down. Sakura couldn’t even bring herself to tease Sasuke the way he had her. She leaned over his member and gripped it at the base.

“Sakura,” he hissed.

She didn’t hear him. Her interest in his cock plagued her mind. She leaned her head down and licked the tip. Sasuke jumped, and she did it again, but from the base to the tip before engulfing him. She had never heard such sounds from him before and when she looked up, the medic witnessed her lover’s eyes squeeze shut, an almost pained expression on his face. He reached down and entangled his hands in her hair. Sakura bobbed her head on his dick, using her chakra to help relax her throat. 

“Fuck!” he called out.

 Sasuke hoisted Sakura onto his lap. Sasuke grabbed her hip and locked eyes with her. “Go as slow as you need to.”

Sakura nodded and reached between her legs for the throbbing cock underneath her. Heat radiated from their naked bodies. Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and positioned him. She slid down inch by inch, and there wasn’t pain, just a stretching sensation. She had her lover to thank for getting her so wet and ready for him. Once their bodies connected, she gazed at him, not sure what to do next.

Sasuke pulled her hip up and slid her back down. Both let out throaty moans. Sakura was a fast learner. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself while she bounced slow on him, but then sped up once she grew more confident. Sasuke shifted his hips upwards to meet her. Her breasts bounced to his delight and when she ground hard against him, Sasuke realized he was seconds from coming.

He flipped their positions and turned Sakura on all fours. She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes glassy with lust. She gave him a smile that made him ram into her from behind. The sound of connecting flesh echoed through her room along with her cries reverberating off the walls. Sasuke slammed into the woman underneath him before his thrusts became jerky, and he came harder than he ever had in his life. A groan tore from his throat as he emptied his seed into his woman. He paused at that thought... his woman.

Sasuke pushed that thought to the back of his mind as Sakura’s breaths slowed. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He flipped her onto her back and entered two fingers into her soaking pussy. Sasuke used his thumb and pressed against the sensitive nub while thrusting his fingers deep inside her. Sakura’s legs quivered.

“Sasuke!” she screamed.

He continued faster. Sakura felt that coiling in her pelvis strengthen until she spiraled into the bliss of her orgasm. Her inner muscles contracted in a way that was more pleasurable than anything she’d ever done. The sated woman collapsed in a heap. Their bodies glistened sweat. Sasuke got comfortable behind her as his breathing slowed, hand covered in his seed and her come.

Sakura couldn’t believe it. She gave Sasuke her virginity. She had experienced things with him she never wanted to do with anyone else. A question gnawed at her mind. “So… have you slept with a lot of girls?”

Sasuke chuckled, and that wounded her. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know,” she answered. “Girls have always been crazy over you.”

“Not as crazy as you.”

Sakura sucked in her cheeks and reached back to slap his chest. “That’s not true!”

Sasuke sat up. “I’m not saying it like it’s a bad thing.”

Her features softened, and she turned over to face him. “Then what are you saying?”

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair in a way she was growing fond of. “You are my first and my last.”

She tried to prevent the tears from flowing, but they slipped down her cheeks. She tapped his forehead with a smile before lying down and falling into a deep sleep. 

_Two months later…_

Sakura hugged the toilet for the second time that morning. Did eggs always smell so disgusting?! She sighed and wiped her mouth before taking a shaky walk towards the kitchen. She fixed herself a glass of cold water and sipped at it until her nausea faded. Sakura's feet were hurting, her breasts were tender, and she was having the worse mood swings of her life. She smiled to herself, glad Sasuke wasn't there to witness her emotional roller coaster. He stayed for a week but left again with the promise of his return. 

It was late in the afternoon and the chilly air bit at her when she opened the door to get a better look at her changing surroundings. Fall was upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura welcomed it after such a brutal summer. The leaves were different shades of orange, brown, and gold. It was such a beautiful and vibrant time of the year before bitter winter painted the canvas of the atmosphere white again. 

She leaned against the door frame after tying her long hair up. Sakura liked it between her shoulder blades again. She pulled her black jacket tight around her body as she gazed out into the woods, hoping to see that familiar cape billowing towards her. Sakura went to close the door and paused. She whirled around, searching out that faint hint of chakra she sensed. It became hard for her to sense chakra, too. She thought maybe she was pregnant, but she had performed a jutsu that stopped conception that following morning after she and Sasuke woke… after he fucked her brains out again.

She blushed, but she returned to her task. Running out barefoot, she dashed into the woods and looked around.

“Why do you have no shoes on?”

She chuckled and turned to face her lover. Sasuke stood there, and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He returned her embrace with both arms thanks to his new one he received before he left. She felt him go rigid and Sakura gazed up at him.

“What is it?” she questioned. 

Sasuke pushed her away and placed a hand on her stomach. His eyes widened in shock. He looked up at her. “You are with child.”

A look of surprise crossed her features. “What? That’s not possible.”

“Can you not feel a foreign chakra in your body?”

Sakura looked down at her stomach. “I haven’t been able to feel chakra… much… oh, my God.”

That was part of pregnancy. A kunoichi that became pregnant lost their ability to use and sense chakra. The chakra filtered to the baby, and that wouldn’t change until after delivery. That explained everything: the sickness, the tender breasts, and after she thought about it, she hadn’t bled in two months.

“B-but, I did the jutsu,” she muttered in utter shock.

“What jutsu?”

“The one that prevents pregnancy,” she explained. “You’re supposed to do it after sex and it stops conception.”

Sasuke glanced at her. “When did you do it?”

It dawned on Sakura: she did it too late. She should have performed the jutsu right after they had sex that night, but she had gone to sleep. It could only stop conception; it was of no use to a fertilized egg. She was pregnant. Every emotion passed through her: shock, fear, disbelief, and then doubt. 

“Are you upset with me?” she asked, close to tears.

Sasuke pulled her to him. “You carry the first Uchiha born after the massacre. I am not mad at you. I am proud of you Sakura.”

Sakura sighed in relief before turning towards the house. “Come on, my feet hurt and they're frozen. I’ll take a foot massage.”

“Sakura?”

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him. “Hmm?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
